Deserved
by BlackCatLuna
Summary: What happens when a certain Hollywood star anoys his old boss and he gets an offer that makes a certain extravagant company presidant want to have some fun? Ren & Kyoko were ordered into his office to take on the role of the Heel-siblings one more time. What could possibly go wrong? (Rating M because I don't know how far I'll go)
1. Prologue

**Hello,**

**This is my first Skip Beat story and my second in general so please be nice.** **Well hope you enjoy.**

**Caution English is not my native language.**

Ren and Kyouko were sitting in a black office in front of the old but sturdy wooden desk. Behind their back, in the middle of the room parked a Harley. The room was filled with sculls and candles. Lory is wearing his black leather mafia boss outfit. His two guest felt uncomfortable to say the least. Especially Kyouko was throwing her personal and appropriate space thoughts out of the window and was sitting mere centimeters away from Ren. Not that he would mind such a thing, if it were up to him, she would be sitting in his embrace clinging to him. Lory had a grin on his face that already called for trouble.

"The reason I've ordered you here is because I have a proposal." He said. "I was approached by director Konoe. He said that he needs actor X again. This time for a bigger role. Together with bigger stars. And these people are the reason I'm considering you two to go back to the Heel-siblings for at least two weeks in a row. After that you will be switching between the jobs. Ren you'll dye your hair permanently and for the other jobs you'll get a wig. What do you say?" His grin stretched all over his face.

"Who exactly are these people?" Kyouko asked worried. "The people I am currently displeased with and I'm going to scare a little with your help? The people you're staying with as your Heel-sibling time? The Hizuris. Kuu is currently bugging me and Julie's interferences are not helping. I'm just glad that Kuon's no trouble at the moment. So what do you say? Will you both manage to fool them?" Kyouko's eyes lit up by the prospect of fooling her chosen father. Ren was glaring at Lory. This was too risky for him but the way Kyouko's eyes lit up made him incapable of saying no. "Fine with me, sir." Ren said reluctantly. Kyouko nodded enthusiastically "Oh I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun. Right Tsuruga-san." He only smiled at her.

Lory clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Yashiro already arranged both of your schedules. We will start tomorrow! You can go now. I have to call Kuu. Uhh that's going to be a surprise for him." The two quickly left his office. "Well that explained his attire and that creepy room." Ren said. "Setsuka would have certainly loved this. But we're getting to act alongside Kuu! Yay!" Kyouko jumped around excitedly like a bunny. "I'll bring you home, Mogami-san." She thanked him and he drove her home.

Kyouko fell fast asleep even though she had been giddy for the next morning to come by. Ren on the other hand had a hard time. _I'm not ready to face them. I don't know if I can act properly. Would they notice? What will happen when they see this act? The Heel-siblings aren't modest at all? What will they say when it's revealed that it's us?_ Too many thoughts were running wild in his head. He tried to drown them with alcohol. He finally fell asleep shortly after one in the morning.

**After the two left in Lory's office**

He took his phone and first called director Konoe to tell him they had agreed. The director was delighted to hear that they could already start in two days. After that he called Kuu. "Arrangements are made but you two will have to share your hotel apartment with actor X also known as Cain Heel. That won't be a problem, will it?" No, of course it wasn't a problem for them because they didn't yet met him and they also had no idea about Setsuka and definitely knew nothing about their attitude and relationship towards each other. "Your flight will leave tomorrow so that you will be arriving the day after tomorrow. You will meet Cain in my office. Well then see you." He put the receiver down with a wicked smile. "Let the games beginn."

**Yeah I know I should be learning for my finals but I read a story that featured Setsuka and because I couldn't find a new story of the Heel-siblings I thought I'd just write my own one. If this has any similarities with some other story then I'm sorry, that is unintentional. Well till next time!**


	2. Day 1 First Meeting & Testing the Water

Hello,

Thank you for giving this story a chance and thank you for your Review and stating your interest **ktoll9, H-Nala, brennakai**. I hope I won't mess this up! Though I'm glad I'm not the only one who misses the Heel-siblings.

Thank you **brennakai** for pointing out that I didn't clarify this. Kyouko does not know that Kuon and Ren are the same person. To her it's only Ren who has no connection or what so ever to the Hizuris.

**H-Nala**, we'll have to see who looses his sanity first Ren, Kyouko or me. To all your questions stay tuned and continue to read next chapter... whenever that will be. Maybe, depending on my mood and my exams, next week but I can't promise anything.

I swear I'm going to go learn now.

Hope you enjoy and if you have any thought about it let me know. I want to know if I'm doing a good or a miserable job.

So without further ado let's start!

**English**

**_Russian_**

_Thoughts_

**Lory's office 4:37pm**

Cain sat on the leather sofa with his feet on the table, starring desinterested at the ceiling as the Hizuris entered. Lory's servant, all dressed in leathery black like his boss, served the tea. "**May I introduce to you Cain Heel.** **Cain these are Kuu and Juliena Hizuri. You are staying with them.**" Cain took a short look at them and then gave a grunt as acknowledgement. Then proceeded to stare down at Lory. "**Where is she?"** he asked ignoring the confusion on the faces of the Hizuri couple. Lory shrugged "**You know girls always take a bit longer. Don't worry she won't be gone for much longer."** Kuu assumed that Cain didn't speak japanese so he asked "Who is she? We don't have to fear something, do we?" Lory just dismissed him saying there is no reason to worry as long as they're not upsetting Cain. Cain on the other hand got too bored and decided to get out and look for his sister. No one stopped him from leaving anyway.

**The apartment around 6pm**

One and a half hour, later the Hizuri couple opened the door to their apartment. Cain sat on the white armchair with his feet on the glass table and his eyes closed, sourrounded by beer cans both empty and full. He didn't even move to look at them. He knew it wasn't his sister so he didn't care. They quietly left to their room in case he might be sleeping. As soon as Julie had closed the door she slid down said "**Is he insane? That guy just looks like trouble. I mean at the moment he's peaceful but what if he becomes violent? Have you seen all the beer cans? Or maybe he has to do with drugs or gangs or..."** Kuu cut her short. "**Don't worry so much. We'll be OK as long as we don't upset him. Remember he is a colleague, we have to work with him. Boss wouldn't put us in danger. I'm sure. Now let's put our things away first. Then we could try to befriend him,... maybe.**"

That's what they did. They put their clothes away. Went out into the living room. And sat down on the sofa.

They didn't have the courage to say something so they just sat in silence. Julie found some fashion magazines on the table. They looked through them or were checking their phones for half an hour or so, until they heard someone open the door. All people in the room looked up. Even Cain. In walks a girl with long blonde, pink hair. In her hand a grocery bag. She shut the door, threw the keycard on the table, left the bag on the floor and walked over, with her long, exposed legs, towards the man in black clothes.

**"What took you so long Setsu?"** he said in a displeased tone. Setsu was only a meter away, collecting the empty beer cans from the floor, as he spoke. She straightened and posed. Her left leg outstretched towards him with a can resting on her thigh right below where her shorts ended. Her head was tilted towards the side and a small smile adorned her lips. "**Oh did Nii-san already miss me? I wasn't gone that long. We still need to eat at some point and beer and cirgerrettes are no proper meal, Nii-san. Am I that cute of a little sister that you can't go to bed and properly take a nap?"** Her smile grew. "**Damn right. I forgot to buy a lock to keep you locked up."** He stood up. The Hizuri couple is sitting speechless in their seats. "**Nobody should see my cute little sister. Especially in this kind of outfit."** He closed the distance between them and embraced her. Her arms slung around his neck. "**What? You don't like it?**" She smirked. "**It's not that I dislike it. It's more the fact that other people get to see you like this.**" She giggled and he leaves the embrace to return to his seat. "**You still took too long."**

Setsuka took the empty cans and the food to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Cain was watching her with vigilance. Julie leant over to her husband "**_This doesn't seem healthy. They're siblings? I really can't believe that! It's disgusting if they actually are. I mean they don't really look like siblings, maybe adopted siblings?"_** unbeknownst to her, he understood what they were talking about. It amused him but he was also glad that they didn't recognise him. _**"Yeah. I really hope for them that they're not related.**** I don't know his behaviour seems rather poisonous.**__ **I definitely wouldn't let my daughter or in this case Kyouko hang out with such a person."**_ After that it was silent again. The Hizuri couple switched between looking at the phone/magazines and looking towards the siblings. Dinner for the siblings was done in not even half an hour.

Setsuka balanced the food towards her brother who took his feet off the table. He expected her to put the food and drinks down but she didn't. She put only the drinks down and then sat herself in his lap. Her feet on the soft seat surface, her bare knees against his hip, she leaned against him. Her eyes looked daring first at Kuu and then at Julie. Cain started to eat as if this was the most normal thing in the world. But inside his head Ren was going into overdrive while Kuon enjoyed the closeness to the girl but feared his parents. The Hizuris quickly excused themselves, to Kuons relieve, and disappeared into their room. Kuu called room service. Yes, normally he is open for new things and other people but these two are something else. They're unsettling, even to him.

The next day would be the reading and probably some testing of scenes. That means they would probably be around each other most of the day. Then they will see how the siblings will behave. They will see if Cain is actually such a good actor, not that he is doubting his boss, only had he never heard of Cain Heel.

The enormous amount of food arrived. They quickly took it to their room to not disturb the siblings and to not accidentally pick a fight. After finishing their meal, they went to bed.

**Meanwhile on the sofa**

**"Oh they fled!" **Setsu sounded wounded but the smile on her lips told him that she accomplished what she had desired. "**Now eat up Nii-san"** Her face turned bright again. Inner Kyouko wanted to disappear in a black hole of apologies. This was not appropriate _but it is something Setsu would do _is what she told herself over and over again, ignoring her inner voice that tells he that she secretly enjoys this. He did as he was told. When he finished he slung his arms around his sister.

The doorbell rang. They didn't bother to open it, they were too absorbed in their comfortable silence. Kuu hurried to the door and brought the mountain of food to his room. "**Wow. That's a lot of food. You think he'll burst? That would be fun to watch, right?"** Cain let out a short deep chuckle. **"Nii-san. How about I clean up and then we go to bed?" **Cain rather unwillingly let go of Setsu who lazily stood up and took the plates to the sink and washed them. Cain had already changed into is night pants and was about to put on his shirt when she walked in. Her clothes were in the drawers next to Cain's which meant she had to walk past him. Swallowing Kyouko's concerns, Setsu walked past her brother and brushed her fingers over his exposed back. A shiver ran down his spine. "**You like what you see?" **he turned his head to her. No reaction from her side. She continued to look through the drawer. When she found what she had been searching for and stood up to take a good look at him. **"Nii-san you always look good to me." **Setsuka stepped forward and put her hand on his now covered chest. A smile graced her lips.** "There is no way you wouldn't."** She softly pushed past him and went into the bathroom to change. Inside she turned a bright red and sunk to the floor. "Stupid Nii-san. Tsuruga-san you meanie, playboy!"

Cain was mildly amused by his sweet little sister while Ren in his head was a bit disappointed that she didn't turn red again. Ren hoped that he has a chance that she actually feels like that and not just Setsuka. He took the bed right in front of the drawers near the door. Setsuka made herself comfortable in the other bed. The beds were only divided by a night stand with a light that you could turn on on both halfs. If they wanted they only needed to stretch their arms out and they would reach the other bed. **"Goodnight Nii-san. Tomorrow we'll show these people who we are and not to mess with us!"** Satsuka said with a wicked smile. **"Sure. Goodnight Setsu."**


	3. Day 2 First Day on Set

Hello,

I'm sorry it took longer than I anticipated but I got really sick and because of the dizziness I couldn't look on a screen. But now I'm better. I'm just glad that I managed to only miss one exam.

Oh and for the sake of the story we'll pretend that leaving contacts in for a longer time and overnight won't have any consequences.

**brennakai,** well not every night when they have work as themselves, that would be too much stress for them. I mean what do you expect from people that have an image like the siblings? Staying out all night and only return late for work the next day, would probably be something fitting for them. While the siblings are out doing mysterious stuff nobody wants to ask them about, our two actors can do their work or take a nap. And regarding Kuu begging to see Kyoko, what do you think the Hizuri couple did to get Lory so annoyed to play a little prank on them? But I'm glad you're interested!

**cinderamethyst, **thank you for pointing out I've been writing her name wrong. I guess my tired brain thought that's how you write Kyoko. Now that you mention it, there really are a lot doing that. I'll try it out and see how it looks, thx.

And to everyone else Thank you for your interest, I hope it will stay interesting for you.

Without further ado to the story!

**English**

**_Russian_**

_Thoughts_

**The apartment 6:16 am**

Kuu was about to throw his alarm clock off the nightstand when it stopped. The sun was just starting to rise and orange light started to seep through the cracks in the curtains. He stretched out on his back. _Ah man it's still so early, I don't really want to wake up but I'm hungry though. Should I cook or should we order room-service again? Theses "siblings" are hopefully not awake yet. Then I could spoil Julie with breakfast in bed. If Kyoko were here she would probably have a good idea for something out of the ordinary. Maybe she knows a Kyoto home style breakfast, that I don't? But she probably isn't awake yet or at work, so she wouldn't answer me in time. _He sighed and carefully slipped out of bed to make breakfast. To his relive the siblings were out of sight. The fridge didn't contain much, in his opinion although the fridge was packed. Except for the beer cans it was all very healthy. Julie's favourite food were pancakes so he made a big plate full of pancakes. This wouldn't fill his stomach though, which meant he had to go out later. It would be bad if the fridge was empty when the siblings woke up.

Julie was pleasantly surprised when he woke her. These little things were the reason why she loved him. When they were done they made themselves ready and left the apartment without encountering the siblings nor a sign that they were even awake.

"**Do you think they're going to make it to the set on time?** **Unlike us they have to walk. Oh we should have asked them if they wanted to drive with us! But they somewhat scared me. I shouldn't be, they didn't do anything except being... different?" **Julie had directed their conversation towards the siblings again.

**"Yeah they're just different. I have a feeling they would have turned down our offer.** **But we should still offer to take them to the set tomorrow if they otherwise can't be on time. Of course under the condition that they're awake because I'm not going to wake them up, they're old enough. Mhmm... but that girl seems to be around Kyoko's age! Maybe... No, I said I wouldn't judge. We'll watch them for today and then I will draw my conclusion!"** too many bad scenarios were running through his head. He didn't want them anything bad, only the thought that Kyoko might be in such a situation, what ever that might be, didn't sit well with him.

**"Dear, you feel proud of that last sentence, do you?" **Julie smiled at her husband. She hasn't met Kyoko but she knew that girl must be a very good girl and she knew just how much Kuu adores that girl.

They arrived at the set shortly after. Director Konoe introduced them to the rest of the cast when all but the siblings had arrived.

**Back at the apartment 8:21 am**

The sun shone through the curtains. Kyoko had her back to the window but the sun was creeping towards her face. When it reached her eyes she couldn't ignore it any longer. Her sleepy eyes landed on the alarm clock. 8:22. They are about an hour late. On their first day. _I could have sworn I had set my alarm! Did I forgot to set it or did I overheard it?_ Kyouko was freaking out but Setsuka shoved her down and slowly rose up. She put on some clothes before she woke up Cain who had been sleeping deeply.

"**Nii-san wake up! If we're not appearing on set at some point it will take longer and we don't have much time together! I'll go and prepare breakfast. And you get up." **Setsuka whined. **"And I want some more time with you alone! Without getting interrupted by this good for nothing director."**

Cain grumbled and stood up very slowly. By the time she was done with the breakfast, Cain was sitting on the sofa. Setsuka plopped down next to her brother.

**"Ne Nii-san, do you think we're British enough?"** Kyoko had been worrying this the whole last day. _Yesterday was chaos and they probably didn't keep an eye on our behaviour. We have to be careful from now on._

**"Don't worry Setsu! We sound British enough for British people who see the world! And by the way we're strange enough. So don't you worry your cute little head off." **He knew his parents were preoccupied with their behavior and looks that they will most likely dismiss their way of speaking. **"But you should start swearing, once in a while."**

Setsuka seemed happy with the answer she got.They finished their breakfast and left for the studio but not before Setsuka changed into longer pants. Not that he didn't like the shorts and the view, it was just that he didn't know who was going to be in the cast and would see her. They took their time to walk there. Their fingers were intertwined and Setsu was leaning into Cain's side, like always.

"The moment you were late I knew it was you two, no one else would arrive this late. Especially with someone like Hizuri-sama on the set. You still don't know how to be punctual! You're **_t_****_wo and a half_** hour late!" Of course the first to great them, when they arrived, was none other than Murasame. Murasame was talking himself into a rage and most of all talking to himself. The two just walked past him as if he wasn't even there. His brain caught up when the siblings reach the director and the Hizuris.

**"Tzk, still a cheesebrain. I think it got more holes as last time!" **Setsuka evily giggled with a grin towards her brother. Cain's short grin didn't sit well with their audience.

"Hey, stop ignoring me already. I'm talking to you!" Murasame tried again but to no avail so he stomped off to the other cast-members muttering to himself.

"Ah yes, you already know Murasame-kun and Manaka-chan. President Takarada told me he introduced you already to the Hizuris?" asked director Konoe.

"Yes." answered Kuu and Setsu simultaneously. There was a significant difference in their tone. Kuu sounded rather uncomfortable while Setsuka sounded like she was bored out of her mind.

"Wonderful. Now that we don't spend more time uselessly. You will get acquainted with the others,... or not, while on set and in your breaks. We have a tight schedule." _Because you are late again_ was left unsaid. Director Konoe knew they would do whatever they wanted anyway, just as they are designed to. He had to play his part as well. _Uh I'm excited! Though what is this all about?_

Setsuka made herself comfortable in a chair to the side to watch her brother try some small fight scenes with Kuu and Murasame. An hour into their battles Cain turned towards his sister. Murasame, who was taking a short break as the director was going over the end fight between Kuu and Cain, was trying to get into a conversation with Setsuka.

"Aren't you even a bit excited to meet somebody as famous as Hizuri-sama? Oh yeah your brother is more important than anyone else, sorry. But how can you not be excited about meeting him? It could be a big opportunity for both of you, you know."

Setsuka tried to ignore him. While Julie was standing close to them, leaned against a wall. She had been observing the scene closely. Something else had caught her attention just now as she looked away towards the brother and her husband. Cain's glare at Murasame looked like he was to kill him with one look. Murasame on the other hand ignored the goosebumps he got and leaned even nearer Setsuka.

**"Hey, Setsu! Water, please." **Cain yelled across the room to his sister, who obliged and got him a bottle. She stayed near her brother and far away from Murasame for the rest of the talk and the fighting.

After a brief schedule overlook the siblings walked into the dressing room for Cain's fitting. They will have to do some minor changes to some of his clothes but the clothes from the scenes for the next day were good. Around 3pm the siblings disappeared from the set. Director Konoe explained that they also had some other project while their still in japan, so it wouldn't be too uncommon for them to disappear though they might need their stay to be extended as Cain's role had some last minute tweaks.

When the Hizuri couple came back to the shared apartment, the siblings still hadn't returned. Kuu's stomach was empty and he hadn't gotten a replay from Kyoko yet.

**"Man what a day! Kyoko hasn't answered yet but I'm hungry! What should I do for dinner? I have no idea!"** Kuu complained

Julie smiled at her husband and patted his shoulder. **"Maybe you should eat some snacks first. That girl is brobably very busy, especially if she is as good as you say. She'll answer soon enough."** She got out some chips and made herself comfortable on the sofa and turned on the TV. Box R has a rerun on evening TV and just started ad the TV went on.

**"Wow Natsu is cruel! If I see this can't believe Kyoko is as sweet as you say but that just means that she is actually a very good actress!" **said Julie already excited.

**"Speaking of being bad influence, that Cain seems to be bossing around his sister. Yesterday she was cleaning up after him and today she had to fetch him some water although he could have easily gotten it himself. That's not very good for that girl. And now where are they? Is he taking her somewhere dangerous? Is she going on her own free will or is he forcing her? You know it just doesn't seem to be healthy." **Kuu let out a long sigh.

**"I was watching her the whole time and to me it seemed like she really had only eyes for her brother. She was completely ignoring that Murasame who was trying to get her attention. From my point, it looked like Cain saw that his sister was not happy with her situation and that was his way of getting her out of the situation. We'll probably have to ask her. ... By the way dear your phone is flashing, maybe that's Kyoko."**Julie was right, it was Kyoko. She recommended steamed vegetables with meat and as dessert maybe something new. Shaved ice with maple syrup and sunflower seeds.

**"Hahaha. That sounds interesting. Shaved ice with maple syrup and sunflower seeds. Should we try it?"**

**"Can't be that bad. Does she write more?"**

**"No, just that Yashiro, her and Tsuruga's manager, is... taking..." **Kuu trailed off. Julie looked at her husband.

**"Yes?"**

**"I have to ask her for his number! He knows when and where she is tomorrow and then we can surprise visit her! Wouldn't that be awesome? We would also get to see her work!"**

Julie couldn't stop her husband's excitement but she understood it and was equally excited to finally meet that girl. He was already texting her back and off to the kitchen to fill their stomachs. They ate while watching the rest of the first two episodes and talked about the show. They went to bed and before going to sleep Kuu texted Yashiro asking him to help surprise Kyoko. The siblings were still gone by the time the couple was drifting of to sleep.


	4. Day 3 - Date, Concerns and Phase 1

Hello,

First of I have to apologise for taking so long. First I was caught up with Exams and graduating and then I got stuck with the story, that's why I am going to explain the movie they're filming in the next chapter.

**Brennakai**, I agree with you. I had thought of that as well and had already planned on including Jeanne d'Arc. Yeah, poor Yashiro but to our luck he is the perfect manager!

**H-Nala** Let's see how long it works out!

**Cinderamethyst **you're welcome. Of course you took your time to tell me what you think! And after you pointed the spelling out it was really bugging me.

Thank you as always and again I'm sorry it took so long.

**English**

**_Russian_**

_Thoughts_

**6****:56 Darumaya**

Kyoko was, surprisingly, awake before her alarm clock. It had been a long night with lots of night scenes for _S__acred Lotus._ Tsuruga-san had even more to do but less than he had expected. Yashiro-san had spread and piled the work of three weeks before and after the project as if he had known of Lory's plan. She made herself ready and skipped down the stairs. The Okami was preparing breakfast.

**7****:30 Jelly's trailer**

"Good morning Ten, shacho." Tsuruga-san and Kyoko greeted as they entered the trailer.

Lory stood up "Good morning you two. Ren we need to speak about something, my car is waiting outside."

The car was his black limousine, the windows were darkened and the car in general stood out in a creepy way. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what was disturbing about it.

"And? How are you feeling? Everything's alright?" Lory looked like toddler on sugar rush.

"I'm actually feeling very good though I don't know how Mogami-san is coping, she loves my father as much as he loves her. Speaking of him, I think we are going to drive my father insane. He is really worried, especially about Setsuka." A smile found its way on Ren's face.

Lory grinned "So... Everything is going well between Mogami-kun and you? No problems? Kuu doesn't suspect anything?"

_Oh boy... What is he up to now? _Ren stared at his boss to try to figure out what he is thinking but had to give up due to Lory's remarkable ability to control every centimeter of his face. "Yeah everything is going just fine between Mogami-san and I. But I think we need a stronger alibi or else he might suspect something. If you only say you have a secret project with the Heel-siblings its not going to work. He'll want to see something should he start to suspect something."

Lory thought about it. "You're right. If you get an offer, take it. If there is none I will do something. But what ever happens, do not take your eyes of the girl. You hear me. Setsuka is your manager, so she won't agree to jobs but she won't leave your side. So keep an eye on her." Lory warned. _Mhm... but an actual secret project... Hahaha that's going to be fun. _"If you don't have anything you want to talk about then you should get ready yourself. We don't want Setsuka to get bored, do we?" He chuckled. _That would be a scene to see._ Ren smiled "Well, I would be totally fine." _She would whine, hopefully. _

They stepped outside and just as predicted a very bored looking Setsu was talking to Miss Woods. "Oh, darling and Ren are back. Wait here, I'll get you your brother." She winked at Setsuka and went over to the trailer.

"You better do that. I prefer my dear brother over this pretty boy. Not as amazing as my Nii-san." She mumbled the last part arrogantly to herself. A few minutes later Cain emerged from the trailer. He only had to get a new set of clothes and get rid of the wig, change his contacts. Setsuka went straight to his side. "Nii-san **I really missed you!"**The way his little sister was behaving was adorable he couldn't resist so he patted her on the head. Setsuka's eyes shone when she looked up at him. **"Don't worry. I will always come back. Let's go, I still owe you a date." **He took her hand in his and they disappeared into the city without a goodbye.

"Darling? They actually love each other, right?" Jelly asked. She had talked with Kyoko a little about Ren and later with Setsuka about her brother. Kyoko had indirectly said that she has fallen for Ren. The way Cain had looked at his sister was not how you look at your sister, rather a baby or the person you truly love. She didn't get a spoken answer but one look at her darling, she knew she was right.

The siblings had wandered around the city for 30 minutes until Cain decided that she had to try something on. Lastly they entered a Jeanne d'Arc. Cain found his sister a black, kneelong puffy skirt, dress. The top of the dress had little golden pattern and two silver sculls connecting the top and the holder.

**"I don't know, Nii-san. Something is missing." **Setsuka looked around. On the way to the men's belt stand, she passed an intriguing suit. The lapel was made out of black sheep wool. The rest of the suit was black except for the shirt, which was a light grey tone. The pocket in the jacket had a black and red handkerchief in it. The tie was red with a black cross on it. **"Nii-san~ Can you come over for a minute? I think I found something!" **

With his long legs he covered the distance fast. Setsuka looked up at him and pointed to the suit she had found. **"Nii-san I really wanna see it on you, even though it could use some skulls or chains. But please?" **He would never be able to say no to his cute little sister, not with that face. His lips twitched slightly upward and he took the suit. Without a word he disappeared into the changing cabin. Excitedly she looked through the belts that were on display. she found a fitting skull-belt. _Mhm... I don't want him to pay for this... It's not cheap at all. He'll do it anyway doesn't he? I should allow him this once. That means I need fitting shoes._

It didn't take him long to put the suit on. When he came out he could see her admire her outfit in the mirror. She looked up when she heard him. With his best Cainstyle-modeling he walked towards her and presented the suit. **"Wow, Nii-san you look amazing!"**

"Excuse me miss,... ahm... I don't know if its appropriate to ask but... would you two be willing to model for our new collection? My boss asked me to find somebody suited for the collection and you two seem to be the type. We would pay you good and you could keep some of the clothes!" the clothes of the staff that had approached looked very fitting for this place but her demeanor didn't. She was rather timid but that also could have been Cain's aura or the fact that Setsuka was staring deadly at the woman.

"I'm not a model and I don't think Nii-san is good enough for you." She looked at her brother. "But this suit looks excellent on him. **Nii-san, what do you think? Do you want to work for this peasant as a model? We would get payed and you could use the money to spoil me!"**

The assistant understood a bit English but was too terrified to say something. **"You like it?"** Cain could see the light blush on his sisters cheeks and how she looked at her reflection. Kyoko would definitely like the dress in itself. **"I'll buy it! I agree to the offer. Do we have time now?"**

**"No we don't but I'll arrange something. Tomorrow evening?" **Cain nodded and went back to change into his clothes. **"And Nii-san, that looks great on you." **She didn't know that he was going to buy it anyway.

She arranged a time with the assistant for the shoot and Cain paid the clothes Setsuka was still wearing and the suit. He took the bags and they left for the studio.

**8:56 Studio in front of the dressing rooms**

Kuu was leaning against the empty corridor wall, trying to reach his boss. After the fifth attempt and the third ringing Lory picked up the phone. "Come on boss. You can't do this to me! Now I get the chance to see my girl and your not letting me!? How unfair is that?"

"A good morning to you too, Kuu. I assume you contacted Yashiro to get Kyoko's location and he told you that he wouldn't tell you?" He could hear the smile on Lory's lips.

"Oh come on! Don't keep her away from me. What do I have to do to meet her? I want to surprise her so asking her is not an option! Please boss, tell me!"

"No, I won't so stop. By the way how is it going with the siblings?" The change of topic earned him a groan.

"They're scary. Not themselves but their behavior! They don't behave like siblings should and I think Cain might be bad for Setsuka-chan. I tell you there is something very wrong. They haven't come back yet. They were out all night! Can you believe that! What about their parents? Aren't they worried?" Kuu said infuriated.

"To be honest I don't really know. Cain is already old enough and he said he had always been the one responsible for her. He also had legal documents." Lory answered after a short pause. "Why do you think he is bad for her?"

"Do you not understand? He kept her outside the whole night! Their clothing style! Their behavior with each other, it's inappropriate! He seems to be commanding her around. I don't know Stockholm-syndrom? Somebody should separate them or at least look into their situation. Cain seems to have some issues. Setauka needs" He couldn't finish his sentence. The phone flew to the floor and something landed on his foot. He starred straight into Setsuka's eyes. She looked angry and displeased.

"Stop talking shit. Nii-san is perfect and do not try to separate us." She flipped him the bird and she turned around stepped on the phone while walking past him towards the changing room. Cain glared at him and put his arm around her. Before they reached the room they passed Julie coming out of her chanhing room.

**"Are you OK?" **_Don't worry. He won't be mad at you. _Cain asked her and opened the door.

"**I'm fine." **she mumbled and the door fell shut behind them.

Julie found her husband standing in the corridor looking down at his broken phone. **"What happened to your phone?"**

**"Setsuka stepped on it after taking it out of my hand. I was talking to Lory about Kyoko and the siblings. I think she really didn't like the idea of getting separated from her... brother. I think I just made matters worse. I'm afraid of the scene later on. But have you seen what she was wearing?"**

**"Don't worry Kuu, we're going to be fine. It wasn't that bad, I could imagine worse. What did Lory say? When am I going to meet the girl?"**

**"I hope you're right. We won't be meeting her yet. They won't tell me where she is... Maybe we should surprise her at her home? Does that sound good? You will love her. But I think I need a new phone first..."** Kuu looked pitying down at his phone. Julie gently patted his shoulder. Kuu took his phone and they went to the set where director Konoe was waiting.

A little later the siblings arrived at the set. To the sourounding actors and assistances it felt like the siblings were even closer. There was a brand new, very evil and even higher wall than before that shielded them from everyone else.

The filming was to Kuu's relieve rather uneventful. Every time Cain Glared too long at him, Setsuka would redirect his gaze at her. Gladly the scene with the knife at his throat was postponed. It was the scene where Cain's character and his clashed for the third and nearly last time. The doctor, Kuu's character, had found his opponent's sister who he wanted back. The actress playing the sister had an emergency which caused the filming schedule to be even more tight. Left were only the few scenes with Kuu and two with Cain, anyway.

Meanwhile Setsuka was thinking about what she could do to disturb them even more.

**8:29pm end of filming**

At the end of the filming day they all went their way. The siblings to the hotel and the Hizuries to the Darumaya.

Kuu entered the Darumaya first, Julie followed suit. "Hello misses. I was wondering if Kyoko was here?" Kuu greeted the landlady.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. She is not here. She said she was staying with a friend for filming, somewhere in Kyoto! Perherps, if you give me your name I could tell her that you were here and she should get back to you?"

"Oh, no ma'am. We wanted to surprise her because she doesn't know I am here. I suppose you don't know how long this will take, do you?"

"No I am so sorry I really don't. But it's wonderful she has made friends with people that like to make her happy with such sweet surprise. How about you two stay for a little while. My husband and I are currently not so busy." The Hizuris looked at each other and took the offer. "What can I bring you?"

**Meanwhile at the apartment**

**"Hey Nii-san? Do you mind if some things are crawling around here?"**He looked at her with furrowed brows.What is she up to now? **"If you sleep in my bed as well then I don't mind."** Kyoko had to give it her best not to turn bright red but instead to smile evil.

**"How about you go and get yourself ready for bed. I think we're going rather early to bed today."** Even though he didn't understand exactly what his sister had in store now, he complied and went of to the bathroom. When he came back to their room, his sister had already changed into her night clothes.

**"Are you going to tell me what you did?"****"Nop! But you will find out either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on when exactly, who discovers my little present! Just know that this will be the end of phase 1." **Setsu was grinning ear to ear. **"You should go sleep now. I'll join you when I brushed my teeth. ... Don't look at me like that? You'll need all the the sleep you can get! ... What? Don't tell me you don't trust me!" **Cain patted her head.

"**Sorry. Of course I trust you, good night." **_Damn. Wait, phase 1 out of how many?_And as promised, he felt her weight on the bed and a few seconds later how she snuggled into the blanket.

**9:58pm**

They had a nice chat with Kyoko's landlady and could see why Kyoko liked living there. When they entered the apartment it was dark. There was no sound. Kuu turned on the light and the first thing he saw was that the sibling's shoes were standing next to the wall.

**"They're here!"** They looked at each other and Julie only shrugged her shoulders. **"Man I'm hungry. Let's see what's in the fridge!" **Julie giggled.

**"You know, I've been wondering all day what the conversation between Cain and Setsuka was about. He asked her if she was OK. I wonder why. Could it be that... What is that? _AAAHHH SPIDERS??? How to hell did they get in my lunchbox?"_** Julie had followed Kuu into the kitchen and opened her lunchbox to wash it but found spiders inside it.

"**Holy sh... Okay that was... somewhere here were glasses. Mhm... Ah found a glass." **He swiftly caught the spiders to set them free next thing in the morning. Then proceeded to open a cupboard to get something. **"What the hell! Ants??? What is going on here?"**

The rest of the evening was spend with catching a variety of bugs and for safety measures they decided to sleep on the sofa.


	5. Day 4 - Uh Oh

Hello,

**H-Nala** probably, considering how good of an opportunity it is to throw in some concerns and suspicions.

**brennakai** I was going to include sho but a PV/MV would probably be more efficient to get back at him. Well let me see what I could make out of that. Kuu's nerves are strained. Hopefully he isn't going to loose his mind.

Hope you enjoy.

**English**

**_Russian_**

_thoughts_

* * *

**5:48 am Cain Setsuka's room**

The first thing Cain saw when he turned around to silence the alam clock was a Pholcidea, a cellar spider, crawling up the alarm clock. He starred at it for a couple of seconds without moving a muscle. **"Setsuka..."** A low murmur answered. **"I think they missed one. Shall it stay alive?"** He heard the blanket and felt movement next to him.

**"Yeah, we should bring it out. Thanks little buddy." **She left the bed to take a shower and left the spider in her brothers care.

He carefully took the spider by a leg and put it outside the window. When he entered the living room after changing, his sister was already making Breakfast.

**"Where did you get those bugs from?" **Cain asked.

An evil grin apeared on Setsukas face. **"That Kyoko girl we met knows somebody who exchanged bugs against a little favour. Apparently she likes to get rid of people she doesn't like with them. I like her."**

**"Should I be concerned?" **she shook her head. The conversation was over and didn't resume until they were on set an hour later.

**"Nii-san, do you think they're brave enough?"**

**"We'll see but first..." **He glared up at the actress playing his 'sister' who was waiting for him to come on stage so that they could finish this quickly.

A little while later Kuu arrived from another job. She could see him glance over to her so she pretended to do her nails and while she was add it she took off her shoes and made her toenails.

Kuu had an hour break between his jobs, which he intends on spending on set watching the other actors. Setsuka was glancing at him once in a while. He has yet to confront them. But first he decided to call Kyoko. He noticed that Setsuka had disappeared as he walked to his dressing room. It rang twice until Kyoko took the call.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. How are you?"

"I'm good, father, only a little busy at the moment. I have a shooting until late at night."

"But right now you have time to talk to your old man?"

"You're not old, Kuu. And I wouldn't have taken the call if I didn't have time to spare. What can I do for you?"

"I am currently on set waiting for my scene. I really don't want my co-star to murder me with that axe!" He could hear her gasp.

"Why would you think he would do that? I mean you didn't upset anyone, did you?"

"That's the problem I said something that upset his sister and now he seems to be out for my blood. His name is Cain and he is playing the antagonist in the movie. You probably want to know more about the movie first. So it starts out, my character, a surgeon, one of the best in the world may I add, operates on the twins that just came in and not that old rich guy.

"There were problems and he was fired a few years later. At the same time a series of murders starts. Turns out the murderer is the boy he had saved. After a while he also finds the sister who gradually starts remembering what happened. Turns out that back then he wanted his sister to kill him so she shot but after they survived she was scared of him and didn't forgive him. Now she tries to hide from her brother who wants her back at his side. He confronts my character three times at the beginning with fists then with an axe.

"At the end there is a stand of between us three. The sister shoots and injures him. He falls in a coma. There his sister forgives him and my character tells him the truth about his past. He disappeared in the night, never again killed anyone. The problem is they casted the perfect guy. I'm just glad not his sister plays the sister."

Kyoko had to smile. "Oh why that?"

"Because even though she is only his manager and interpreter, she is just as scary as him. One wrong move, one wrong word and he'll kill me for sure. I'm just glad they are currently trying to get us with bugs! I wonder if Maria would be good friends with them."

"With whom? The scary siblings or the bugs?" she had a hard time containing her giggles.

"Don't laugh at my suffering! At least the girl has him under control or else I'd probably be dead by now. Can you believe we have to live with them?"

"Don't worry father. It's going to be alright. I have to hang up now but we can talk tomorrow evening. I have a night shooting by the lake in the park though, for _Lotus_. Bye."

"Bye and love you." He hung up the phone. _Yes we can surprise her tomorrow._ He wanted to hug his girl tightly and never let go.

He was still by his changing room when the door to Cain's flung open. Setsuka emerged with a phone to her ear.

**"Yes yes. No... I don't Effing care! You're so annoying. Yeah yeah bye." **She hung up and hadn't even made two steps when the phone rang again. When she took the call she obviously hadn't looked at the display. **"What now?... Oh it's you boss. No Nii-san is still on stage." **she turned around and noticed him standing there. She smiled a smile a bit too wide, her head angled. **"No everything is good. Except Nii-san seems a bit tetchily. Our flatmates seemed to have gotten on a wrong foot but nothing we can't clear up ourselves." **Setsuka's smile turned amused as she broke eye contact. **"Don't worry boss. We know how to keep things... between us. Well I have to go, later." **The look in her eyes made Kuu uncomfortable as she closed the phone. **"Right, flatmate? No need for interferences." **She turned around and left Kuu alone and pale in the corridor.

**"No... Boss, help."** he whispered but no one was there to hear him.

Setsuka walked back to Cain's chair. They were redoing the scene she had left them with. She could feel him getting annoyed by the actress. She is freaking out even though he didn't look scary. It took another retake until the director was satisfied with the result. Cain had a little pause before it was his turn again so they went to the changing rooms.

**"Hey Nii-san, he came without his wife, right?"**

**"Mhmm."** He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, knowing that his lovely dear sister had a plan.

The door was unlocked so she could slip into the room. It wasn't as messy as Cain's. She looked around Kuu's belongings and startet to displace his things. She even changed the names in his phone's contacts. Before he could return she was back at Cain's side.

**"Don't steal"**

**"I didn't, I swear!"** Her hands were raised in defence.

A smile crept its way onto his lips. **"I know."**

**"Mhpf... don't tease me."**Shortly after their break Cain was informed that they would need to shoot the scene where the actress shoots him and the hospital scenes, after that he was free to leave.

While Cain was filming, Setsuka could witness Kuu's confusion. He was constantly walking between his room and the places he has been to. It seems that he couldn't find something. He had still been searching when his scene with Cain in hospital was next.

The scene went smoothly. Now was time for the dreaded scene where Cain would be attacking him with an axe. Just a short scene look over from the director and than a set change, enough time to drink something and have a look at his phone. _Didn't I put my backpack on the chair? _Kuu just could not figure out where his bag was. _Gone... just like my keys._

By the time he had to be on the set, he hadn't found his bag.

The fact that the were about the same hight didn't make him less scary with a raised axe, ready to swing down at him at any given moment. Gladly it was the last scene with him. Cain was done for the day and would leave him alone to finish his last few scenes with the sister.

**7:23 pm shop Jeanne D'Arc**

They were late.

About half an hour.

Setsuka didn't seem to care but Kyoko was freaking out on the inside. Why did the siblings never care about the time or about appropriation. They had all been waiting for them to arrive. Setsuka could spot the staff from yesterday. She seemed relieved that they actually came.

They emidiatly ushered them into the changing room. When Cain emerged a few minutes later, he couldn't believe his eyes. All outfits made her look stunning. He himself was not in his normal way terrifying but he was nonetheless scary for passerby.

They had moved outside for a few night photos when Sho and Shoko passed the store. The siblings looked like two vampires underneath the full moon, to the singer and his manager.

"Shoko, I want them in my newest MV! They would be perfect."

"I'll see what I can do." Shoko sighed. Yes they were a good fit but they looked like they were as troublesome as her charge.

Kyoko had spotted them but ignored them for the sake of not losing her calm. The next time she looked, Shoko was standing behind the photographer. Sho was leaning against the wall.

**9****:28pm After the shoot**

"Excuse me, you two! Could I have a few minutes of your attention?" Shoko asked. An unsure smile on her lips and a finger half raised.

Setsuka slowly turned to face her. "Were you talking to us?" Shoko nodded. Setsuka looked at her brother. **"This person wants something from us. Nii-san, do we want that?" **Cain stared at her. "You have got 3 minutes. Talk, your time is ticking."

Shoko was baffled. _How rude, who do they think they are. How troublesome._ "My charge over there" she pointed at Sho "wants to offer you a job in his MV. I wanted to know if you were interested."

Setsuka turned towards Cain again. **"Nii-san what dou you think? He looks like a skinny cockroach... No not a cockroach. I don't think he would survive a nuclear explosion, unlike a cockroach. He is a twig, one that easily breaks if you apply a little pressure. I think he is very underneath our standards."**Cain was scrutinising Sho, who had lost his patience and came over. **"Yes, underneath. Depends on the idea. Might be at our standards."**They couldn't believe their ears. Sho and Shoko about the condescending tone of conversation while Setsuka was losing it about the fact he was actually considering the offer.

Cain knew she wasn't happy even though she looked indifferent to what was said. To him it was the perfect opportunity to teach that boy a lesson.

"So what is it about?"

Sho started to boast.

**"In short, Vampires that destroy the city and tear two loved ones apart. What a boring idea. I say we shouldn't."** Shoko was somewhat relieved that the girl seemed to dislike it but that tall guy was unreadable to her. She really didn't want to have to deal with them.

**"How about we turn it into one?" **He turned to Shoko. **"We'll do it. We talk about money and time later. Business card." **He reached out his hand.

It took Shoko a few seconds to figure out that he wanted a business card from her so that they could call her. She gave it and tried to get Sho to move. He was still fuming.

**"How could you Nii-san!" **She didn't wait for them to be alone. She didn't care who heard her or that all eyes were on them. **"I said we shouldn't work with that stupid twig. I am your manager. You should be listening to me and not make a decision for me." **She waved her arms around than stormed off stumping her feet into the ground.

Cain tried to catch up with her but she had already disappeared into the changing room. She was out the door when he was ready to leave.

_Hopefully she is going back to our room or else I'm screwed. Shit I really over did it. No problem we'll talk this out. ... As long as only Setsu is angry and not Kyoko._

He took the clothes they were gifted and left, hoping to catch up with her.

**10:03 pm Flat**

Cain opened the door. He saw the Hizuris' shoes and Setsu's as well. He placed his next to hers and hurried his way back in. The temperatures outside were freezing. Setsu must have gotten really cold on her way back.

When he opened the door to their room she was already in bed. **"I... I'm sorry Setsu. I should have talked to you more."** He didn't know how to explain it to her without breaking character. She didn't react so he had no choice but to go to sleep without talking to her. **"Goodnight, Setsu."**

* * *

The movie described above was inspired by the anime series "Monster" but I had to butcher the story line a lot to make it into a fitting movie... that is more horror than psychothriller. But I recommend the actual series. The story is far better than what I wrote there. It's very slow passed and has 75 episodes, that's what drives some people away.


	6. Day 5 - Surprise!

Hello,

I'm sorry it took so long. Time seemed to have disappeared.

**enolaisa** I am happy you like it.

**brennakai **Oh yes what a blunder of him. She is not going to go easy on him.

**H-Nala **would be bad for him if he didn't.

**era-romance **Thank you. Yeah Johann haunted me for weeks and I felt bad for Tenma, would never want to be in his position.

**Anime-Manga-Music-Lover, AnimeLover229 **I'm glad you like it, I'll try to get back into writing and uploading more regularly.

**English**

**_Russian_**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**6:12am **

Kuu stretched his limbs, hitting his fingers lightly on the wall. Cold air hit his toes on one foot, the other was restricted by the blanket, which he had to himself.

He froze and his eyes sprang open.

He was alone in bed. Julie was not in the bedroom. _Please don't tell me she is trying to make breakfast._ He bolted out of bed, stumbled and fell to the floor. He shook his foot free and left the bedroom with an air of calmness.

Julie was indeed standing in the kitchen area... but not cooking. She was trying to chat up Setsuka who was surprisingly responsive today. Cain on the other hand was getting completely ignored.

He retreated back to change out of his nightclothes. When he returned to the living area, breakfast was prepared... for everyone. Cain had a huge plate of vegetables in front of him, which he just stared at. Julie and Setsuka had vegetables with scrambled egg and a toasted bread somewhere underneath it.

"Wow that looks good." Kuu dug in. It was as good as it looked, rivaling Kyokos cooking skills.

"If that wasn't the case I wouldn't have made anything new anyway." said Setsuka, who was sitting unusual far away from Cain. _Wouldn't she normally sit on his lap?_

"Well I better get going, see you later." She put her plate in the sink and walked out. Cain looked like he wanted to follow but something held him back. _Maybe he would get scolded for not eating or she might get angry at him for following?_

He pushed a piece of brokkoli around the plate. He sighed and ate the rest on the plate. Kuu wanted to ask him why he didn't follow her but preferred to keep his head. It was a rather bad day.

Cain disappeared out the door shortly after he finished his meal and left them alone. His plate for them to collect.

"**So... what was all this about?"** Kuu asked his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"**I don't really know. Setsuka was talking with me, like, normally. She swore once in a while but she wasn't rude or anything. All I could gather was that she was angry with her brother, considering how much she cursed him, but she wouldn't tell me what exactly happened. She is a really good cook though. Maybe even better than you!"**

**"Hey!"**

**"Sorry, sorry. I'm just wondering... she can be such a nice girl. Her brother seems to be the one who is leading her on. ****I mean he is way scarier than anything I've ever encountered, it's possible**" Julie stared out the window for a few seconds lost in her own mind. "**I wish you good luck today."**

**"You're not really sorry, are you? Wait! What do you mean you wish me good luck?! You're not coming with me? You leave me alone?** **How could you, Julie."**

Julie grinned at his melodrama. **"You're worse than me. Don't worry you'll be fine. I will join you, after my modeling gig, for dinner though. Well I have to leave now and so should you. See you later." **She kissed him on the cheek and was gone.

Reluctantly he put his things in his backpack and left as well. _Hopefully the fight between the siblings is not going to escalate. It's bad enough that I had to look for my things. Why did they put my bag in the trash of all things?_

The morning went by surprisingly harmless. There were a lot of NGs for Cain's scenes. He was too frightening for their co-stars. Around lunch the director politely told Cain to go home for the day, in hopes tomorrow was a better day. Cain vanished from set. Kuu didn't even see him leave.

**13:26 changing room**

Kuu texted Julie, asking her where her last gig was so he could get her.

**"Where are we going to eat?"** Julie asked.

**"It's a surprise! I'll meet you around 6. ****See you later." **Kuu stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

His plan was taking his wife to the Darumaya and surprise Kyoko, then watch her shooting. The rest of the day was more relaxed. He was getting along with his colleagues well and since Cain was now gone they were in a good mood. Filming went smoothly.

**17:48 Car**

**"Thanks for getting me. I can't wait to meet her."** Julie wriggled in her seat. After endless nagging and complaining Kuu had finally told her what he was up to.

**"Please don't overwhelm her. She is not used to this much show of affection."** Said Kuu as he drove onto the street.

The drive didn't take long. Julie used the time to tell him all the things she would like to do with Kyoko. Everything from going shopping and a spa trip. They haltet near the Darumaya as Julie started a guessing game as to what Kyoko might be interested in.

**"Yeah you should really ask her that instead of guessing. We're here."**

They disguised themselves and went in. It was rather busy. The regulars were sitting in front of a grim looking guy. A smiling woman was serving the guests but no sign of Kyoko. They took a seat in the corner.

Before the Ookami could come to serve them, Kyoko walked out from the kitchen. She greeted some guests and then went up the stairs.

"Hello, how can I... Oh you're back. Should I go up and tell Kyoko she has guests?"

"Yes, please."

"You can wait in the back, away from all the guests."

The couples living room was cozy. They hadn't been waiting long until the door was carefully opened.

Kyoko sneaked in and gasped. "Kuu~" He held out his arms in which she promptly jumped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy filming and trying not to anger your flatmates?"

"We had some time to spare and I really wanted to see my daughter."

"We?" She turned around to see Julie, ready for a big hug and a flood of questions. Kyoko clasped her hands and her face turned a wonderful shade of red. Kuu involuntary had to think of a cooked lobster. She went down in a dogeza before he could stop. "I apologize. How rude of me!"

"Whoa, what? Don't worry about it. You two haven't seen each other in a while. Would you please get up?" Julie put on her cute puppy dog eyes.

The moment Kyoko stood straight Julie tackled her in a hug with a wide grin. "I was looking so looking forward to meet you. I have sooo many questions I want to ask you. Oh wait but first" she held her at arms length. "My name is Hizuri Juliana [**Everyone writes her name differently, this looks the best to me]**, you can call me Julie or Mom, whatever feels more comfortable."

Kyoko seemed dazed "Hello Julie-san. My name is Mogami Kyoko. Nice to meet you."

"What a wonderful name. Let's sit down and have a long chat. There are so many things I would like to know." They sat at the table, Kyoko between the Hizuri couple. The longer they talked, the less stif and awkward the conversation got.

By the end of their meal, Kyoko looked exhausted from all the questions she had to answer. "Kyoko, isn't it time that we go to your filming?"

"Oh yes you're right. I guess time flies by when you're having fun. You really want to come and watch me film?" her cheeks coloured slightly. Her head was slightly bowed and she pressed her fingers together.

Kuu put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Of course. We'd love to watch you. I am so excited to see how much your acting skills have grown. Lory told me you learned stage sword fighting. I'd love to see that, my little ninja. I would never ever in my life pass an opportunity to see you act, whether in real life or on the big screen."

The drive to a near forest like park was filled with chattering. They arrived when the crew made some last checks.

It was a clear night. The stars shone bright in the sky. Once in a while a small cloud passed over the moon. Momiji climbed through the trees. Further on in a small opening, Shizuma was sitting next to Chidori, talking. She had seen nothing on her little patrol but she also didn't want to intrude on their conversation so she stayed in the tree. After a couple of minutes she heard a rustling noise. Her body was on attention. Her eyes searched the surroundings, while slowly and silently drawing her sword. The noise came closer. She climbed down the tree and walked backwards towards the talking couple. Both stopped talking and got to their feet as well.

Chidori drew her blade. Together with Momiji, they shielded Shizuma who had drawn his sword.

"What is it, Momiji?" Shizuma whispered.

"I don't know. I only heard something but didn't see anything unusual." Momiji glanced at the trees again. Nothing. The bush before her rustled. A few masked guys jumped out. "Shit where are they coming from?"

She charged at them. Taking two down. She swiftly climbed the tree only to jump onto the remaining two.

She looked around one last time. "We should get going. It's not save here anymore." The packed their things and left.

It was already late when they finished filming the scene. The rest of the outdoor scenes would have to be shot another day. Julie and Kuu drove her back as it was unthinkable for a teenaged girl to walk alone at this hour.

They accompanied her in. Her hands were folded and she seemed hesitant as if she didn't want to part yet. Kuu cocked his head. "Umm Julie-sama, Kuu... There is something I'd like to ask for advise from you."

She paused, waiting for someone to deny her but was only met with eager silence. Nobody would stop her from continuing. Only a reassuring smile on their lips. "I got into a fight with a person I really care about. He knows that I dislike this one person, he said himself that he dislikes him. Why would he agree that we agree to that guy without asking me first? I got really angry at him for that. Now I am afraid to face him again. What should I do?"

"Mhmm that was not very nice of your friend. You should ask him in a calm moment why he didn't consider your feelings. Talking is the only solution to your problem, sweetie. Right, Kuu?"

Kuu nodded "If he really is a friend then he'll want to talk, considering you're avoiding him right now," He kissed her forehead "It'll be fine and if not I'll give him a piece of mind."

"Kuu, no! You will not pick a fight!" Julie put her hand on her hip then pointed at herself "I'll do that." They argued as they said their goodbyes and on their way back to the car.

By the time they had decided that they both would have a word with that person, they were ready for bed. Normally they would have only given her advice and left her taking care of it but today was unusual to say the least

Kuu wondered if it was only the case because the Heel siblings have gotten to their heads or because thinking about Kyoko in Setsukas situation was unsettling. Some part of his mind was wondering what the fight between the siblings was about.

It was close to 12pm when the front door opened and closed loudly. The heavy steps told them that Cain had returned, alone. When Setsuka returned, they had already been deep asleep.

* * *

**OMG that newest chapter was awesome. I remember reading a fanfic, sadly I can't remember the name, were someone was close to what actually happened. Like the same gesture with the necklace, I think similar promise but a different setting. And I think it was a rather old one... somewhere around 2010 if I'm not mistaken.**

**But on another sadder note, while all this is happening, a thought that had never found its way into my mind without it. What if without anybody knowing some of the authors on this site have died (of whatever cause). They might have never intended on leaving their work unfinished... their wonderful minds and existence just suddenly vanished... Wow I have a talent to make myself sad and unhappy... I'm sorry if I just dragged you down with me. I just wanted to utter that thought somewhere. Stay safe everyone, don't do anything stupid! I wish all of you reading this health and safety to you and you're family and friends!****I'll try to not bring our feelings down next chapter. Which will hopefully be written faster, without me procrastinating on it. Bye.**


End file.
